Conventionally, a hybrid vehicle that includes a transmission mechanism has been well known. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of hybrid vehicle driving apparatus. The hybrid vehicle driving apparatus includes a transmission mechanism. The transmission mechanism shifts a rotation of an internal combustion engine and transmits the rotation to a power distribution mechanism. This driving apparatus aligns the internal combustion engine, a first motor-generator, and a second motor-generator, which are power sources, the transmission mechanism, a power split mechanism, and an output shaft on the same axis line. The driving apparatus is mainly applicable to a front engine, rear-wheel drive (FR) vehicle.